


Musings

by rocknlobster



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlobster/pseuds/rocknlobster
Summary: It was only later that I began to understand what Steve had always understood. (drabble, post-WWII)





	Musings

It was only later that I began to understand what Steve had always understood. That gods did not have power over humans, except what power humans gave them freely. It was not gods who drove humans to create and destroy, love and hate, although perhaps they imitated the gods. Or the gods...it seemed too strange, but sometimes I wondered if the gods were not the pale imitations, the cardboard cutouts of human traits and flaws writ large in some cosmic caricature whose purpose I could not begin to guess. Truly my mother was right, maybe even more than she knew, when she said there is much I do not understand. If that is what the gods are, then what am I? Part-earth, part-god... I have seen things since the "war to end all wars" that defy storytelling and defy belief. Humans carry their dark within them, and their light. The terror of that dark at strength is enough to give pause to the gods, if any remained. But there is only I, and I do not pause, and I will never stop believing.


End file.
